Batman VS Iron Man
Batman vs. Iron Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description A fight between the two powerless million dollar super heros! It will be a fight to the Death! Interlude Wiz: The vigilante, Billionaire, genius fighting for the peace in Gotham city we have Batman! Boomstick: The BatBadAss I think you mean Wiz: And fighting against him, someone who dose not care about his identity being let loose into the public, we have the other billion dollar genius... Iron man! Boomstick: A battle between the geniuses! ''' Batman Wiz: A orphan from the age of eight, martial arts expert with 12 masters Degrees. We have batman, the dark night who is fighting for the peace in gotham city! '''Boomstick: I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him have you seen his utility belt!? Explosive Gel, Smoke pellets, Bat claw and many more! You name it he's got it. Wiz: And that Bat suit! Being almost totally bullet proof, flame and shock resistant, gauntlets armed with blades. Its a wonder why anyone can defeat him! Boomstick: Hey wiz, I just thought of something. Is that a one part suit because if he needs to rush to take a Bat Crap he will need a quick get away. Wiz: Thats ermm, interesting. Speaking of Quick get aways, he has a variety of batmobiles. Boomstick: I'm almost certain it has an inbuilt toilet! Wiz: Moving on! He knows over 127 martial arts, at the peak of Physical Conditioning and a master escape artist Boomstick: He never uses a gun. And he has a No-kill rule. Wiz: I wonder how its going to go down with a Death Battle Iron Man Wiz: This former head of S.H.E.I.L.D and now head of Stark Enterprises is the powerless hero of New York! ' Boomstick: No kidding, that unibeam really packs a punch! He styles with a number of different weaponry!' Wiz: I feel your forgetting about his armor, being able to withstand 50 Cal. bullets, protect him from radiation and can handle any terrain. So hiding in a radiation station would do you no good! Boomstick: This son of a gun lifted a 16,000 ton nuclear reactor and once defeated she-hulk with one punch! Wiz: Those are pretty great but, he isn't perfect! He struggles with alcoholism and is dependent on RT node. Those aren't the worst faults I've seen. Boomstick: Yea, just take a look at Wiz's last Prom photo! Wiz: Boomstick! Thats enough! Now onto his suit specs. This amazing suit can like and average of 100 tons! His flight is Mach 10! He has an onboard computer and has a inbuilt sensor array that has a radar and night vision! Boomstick: He also has superhuman speed and can out manuever Spider-Man and the Human Torch DEATH BATTLE It was a cold stormy night, darkness was all through out New york. The flight jets on the bottom of Iron mans suit slowly lowered him down to a roof top of a abandoned saw mil. Iron man: "He should be here by now" A deep dark voice came from behind Iron man Batman: "Who's he?" Iron man: "Batman I presume?" Batman: "Enough talking" Fight Iron fired his repulser toward batman hitting him directly in the chest, Causing batman to go plummeting through the roof into the saw mil. Stark made his way over to the hole. Raised one eye brow Iron man: "That... Was... Easy" Iron man jumped through the whole, it was pitch black Iron man: "JAVAS enable night vision" Iron man looked around the saw mil, batman was no where to be see. Out of no where batman let out a ferocious cry as he ran up behind Iron man and took one might leap in the air towards Iron man. By the time iron turned around Batman kicked his right in the chest causing Iron man to hurtle backward. Once Batman had hit iron man he black flipped onto a rafter of the Saw mil. Iron man sawly got up and shook his head. Batman dropped from the rafters to attack Iron mans head, but Ironman looked up and grabbed batman's legs in a nick of time and tossed Batman into a wall of the saw mil. Ironman got his jets going and flew towards the roof of the saw mil, but noticed a Gel like substance above him before he flew out. An huge explosion knocked ironman flying towards a saw, not going thankfully. As batman used his batarange to knock the saw mil power on, All the saw got fired up. Iron man was less then 7 inches away from and operating one, very confused ironman stumbled around . While doing that Batman used his Grappling hook from his utility belt to make a loop around a rafter roped down to iron man, Kicking him into an operating saw. Ironman's suit had be damaged badly and was running out of power. Ironman stumbled around and eventually ran out of power, so getting out of his suit Batman waited there for him. Batman dropped form a rafter right in front of Stark. Batman used his Bladed gauntlet to slice the neck of Stark viciously and quickly. K.O Batman look as the blood of Starks neck bled. He walked outside of the saw mil and saw the Bat symbol in the sky. Batman: "My job is never over" Results Boomstick: Ohly crap that was a unexpected turn! Wiz: Yes, Yes it was. With batman being very agile its no wonder he one. Using the explosive Gel from his utility belt was absolute genius. Batman had this one in the bag, The saw must have hit a certain stress point on the suit. Boomstick: Who cares it was bloody awesome!!! ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Batman Iron Man ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles